pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Savage Land
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Savage Land page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "My Home" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Daisy56 (Talk) 14:03, October 17, 2010 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Nice! I work on the PF Followers Wiki, the Powerpuff Girls Wiki, the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, the Sailor Moon Wiki, I am the creator of the Random-ness Wiki, I work on the Powerpuff Girls: Action Time Wiki (which is supposedly a real show but I know it's a bunch of fanon), and will soon start contributing to the Fusion Fall Wiki. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Oh the thinkz you can think! 14:45, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed you've left a message on Daisy's talk page. Next time, I would recommend you to leave a signature behind (4 squiggly lines {~~~~}) each messages on talk pages, kay? Makes it easier for us to identify who left the message. Oh, and a few more info about me. I am a sole administrator on this wiki, and I work on the Random-ness wiki, the PF Followers wiki, the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and some other small wikis. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 14:48, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Look, I know you're new to the wiki, put stop editing other user's pages! You have no right to edit them! You're ticking me off! So knock it off. Thankz! :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Oh the thinkz you can think! 15:03, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I promise I won't do it anymore, so I'm writing a story on the wiki so I can edit SOMETHING. Actaully, I'm writing 2 stories, they're called Busted, the true story of Phineas-and-Ferb-Get-Busted, and The Attack of the Opposites. And again, I'm sorry, I won't edit any other person's articles, Daisy56. Though, it does say I can edit other things when I edit one thing, so will you tell me what's up with that? Signed by: Video Game Master "CAM" 23:25, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, you can only edit other user's pages when it is for grammar and spelling. ONLY THAT. By the way, will you take a look to my story The Attack of the Counterparts and check if it's anything like yours? And, please, next time leave a message on my talk page. Thankz! :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 23:31, October 19, 2010 (UTC) New User! Uh, sorry, but I'm switching users. I'm now Phineas Ferb82301! So leave the messages on the said user page, okay! New User! Uh, sorry, but I'm switching users. I'm now Phineas Ferb82301! So leave the messages on the said user page, okay! Oh, this is the old Savage Land speaking!